


His Flashilight

by Jules918



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gale - Freeform, Nalu - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-09 00:18:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11092944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jules918/pseuds/Jules918
Summary: When Natsu first hears Lucy sing, he realizes two things. 1) His feelings and 2) Hers(Nalu one-shot)





	His Flashilight

**Author's Note:**

> I tried...

Natsu hadn't known Lucy could sing until Mira forcibly placed the blonde mage on the stage, frozen in fear. She had never sang in front of anyone. Much less the guild.

Everyone, including Natsu, cheered her on, curious as to how good her singing really was. Sighing, she asked Levy to join her. Natsu _did_ know that Levy could play the piano.

Mira, as always, liked putting pressure on everyone. She was also persistent. And scary. So of course, tiny Levy didn't dare disobey. Another person in the crowd was also wondering about her capability.

Gajeel leaned against a pillar, face expressionless, concealing the curiosity in his eyes. As soon as she began playing a soothing melody, his tough exterior melted away, as did his heart. That was when he officially knew the Solid Script mage had stolen his heart.

Levy was happy to accompany her friend, but also feeling sorry for Lucy. Lucy whispered to Levy, her blue haired friend nodding. Levy slowly began the intro. Lucy closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and scanned the crowd for her Dragon Slayer. Or course, his eyes were already trained on her.

Natsu was always watching her. He'd know if something was wrong with her. He could never forget the lonely look on her face when she stared at her parents grave. He wanted so bad to reach out to her, gather all her broken pieces, and just try to put her back together again. But he resisted. Because he knew Lucy wouldn't like it. She's always putting up a brave face, even when she just wanted to cry.

So lost in his thoughts, he almost didn't notice Lucy taking in a breath, eyes full of happiness and joy focused only on him. **(Flashlight by Jessie J)**

_When tomorrow comes_

_I'll be on my own_

_Feeling frightened of_

_The things that I don't know_

_When tomorrow comes_

_Tomorrow comes_

_Tomorrow comes_

Natsu's eyes widened. Her voice was so beautiful. No on dared make a sound.

_And though the road is long_

_I look up to the sky_

_And in the dark I found, I stop and I won't fly_

_And I sing along, I sing along, then I sing along_

Every member of Fairy Tail knew who this song was for. Well, of course not Natsu. 

_I got all I need when I got you and I_

_I look around me and see a sweet life_

_I'm stuck in the dark but you're my flashlight_

_You're gettin' me, gettin' me through the night_

_Can't stop my heart when you shinin' in my eyes_

_I can't lie, it's a sweet life_

_I'm stuck in the dark but you're my flashlight_

_You're gettin' me, gettin' me through the night_

_Cause you're my flashlight_

_You're my flashlight, you're my flashlight_

_I see the shadows long beneath the mountain top_

_I'm not afraid when the rain won't stop_

_Cause you light the way_

_You light the way, you light the way_

_I got all I need when I got you and I_

_I look around me and see a sweet life_

_I'm stuck in the dark but you're my flashlight_

_You're gettin' me, gettin' me through the night_

_Can't stop my heart when you shinin' in my eyes  
_

_Can't lie, it's a sweet life_

_I'm stuck in the dark but you're my flashlight_

_You're gettin' me, gettin' me through the night_

By now, Lucy had tears streaming down her face, a smile still plastered on her face. Natsu felt the back of his eyes burning.

_Cause you're my flashlight_

_You're my flashlight,_

_You're my flashlight,_

_You're my flashlight ohh_

_I got all I need when I got you and I_

_I look around me and see a sweet life_

_I'm stuck in the dark but you're my flashlight_

_You're gettin' me, gettin' me through the night_

_Can't stop my heart when you shinin' in my eyes_

_Can't lie, it's a sweet life_

_I'm stuck in the dark but you're my flashlight_

_You're gettin' me, gettin' me through the night_

_Cause you're my flashlight_

_You're my flashlight,_

_You're my flashlight,_

_You're my flashlight,_

_You're my flashlight_

By then, every guild member was in tears. Even Gajeel, who's eyes were slightly glossed. Every person in the guildhall stood and cheered. The Celestial mage's cheeks were flushed with embarrassment.

Natsu wasn't even aware of his legs moving until he was at the first step to the stage. Lucy turned slightly to face him. Her rosy cheeks were still damp. The pink haired boy slowly walked to her, eyes still wide. Her smile faltered a bit. _Did he not like it?_ All eyes were now on him, silence filling the room.

"Hey, Natsu. H-how was it?" she asked timidly. He was now in front of her. Natsu hands moved on their own accord. His hands were gently touching her cheeks.

"N-natsu?" Her eyes lifted to his. His next movements surprised both of them. Natsu's lips came into contact with hers. Lucy's eyes were saucers at first, but then closed them as she melted into the kiss.

Cheers could be heard around them. Mira in the corner was whispering 'nalu' then finally fainted.

"It was beautiful." he whispered as he pulled away, Lucy still in his arms.

Then, she gave him that smile.

That smile was the thing that always brightened his day.

That smile was the thing that moved him.

That smile was the thing that could lift is spirits, even on his worse days.

He then realized it. Lucy had it backwards.

_She was his flashlight._

**Author's Note:**

> Comment your thoughts


End file.
